motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Motor World Rally Car
'' Rumors have it that some racers are competing in''' illegal desert races'! '' ''You have to help our '''secret agent' infiltrate the ranks of this organization and tear it down! '' Let the Tourney Begin ''Pimp Chimp'''' : Hey, you're the new guy right? Are you really gonna race in that??? HAHAHA!!!'' Objective: * Build 3 Devorok SUVs to unlock first race * Collect 1 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 1 hour to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: *Devorok SUV (3 ) (70HP-119HP) *Vessel School Bus (5 ) (70HP-169HP) *Devorok Racer (6 ) (120HP-199HP) *Louis XIV (8 ) (180HP-249HP) Rewards: * 5 * 5 * 10,000 * Devorok Rally Highway Snakes Rule! ''Sergeant Tornados'''' : YOU THERE ! I saw you race just now, pretty good soldier ! Keep it up !'' Objective: * Build 8 Devorok Rallys to unlock the Race * Collect 1 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 1 hour to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: *Devorok Rally (5 ) (270HP-497HP) *Green Comet (7 ) (360HP-419HP) *Cannon Ball (8 ) (350HP-696HP) *Onyx Drift (? ) (500HP-698HP) Rewards: * 5 * 5 * 50,000 * Bendy Loebster Green and Mean! ''Rick Cowardly'''' : How could you win that race?! I thought i popped your tires! Err , i mean.. the next one in mine!'' Objective: * Build 12 Bendy Loebster to unlock the Race * Collect 3 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 1 hour to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: *Bendy Loebster (6 ) (430HP-600HP) *Siamese (8 ) (470HP-596HP) *Golden Muscle (10 ) (550HP-713HP) Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 100,000 * Burning Ranger Race From Above! Sergeant Tornados : Attention all ! There are reports of zombies on the road. The races have been cancelled.. just kidding! Objective: * Build 4 Burning Ranger to unlock race * Collect 3 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 1 hour to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: *Burning Ranger (8 ) (1,200HP-2,487HP) *Space Rescue (10 ) (1,300HP-2,329HP) *Green Koloss (12 ) (1,850HP-1,998HP) *Golden Monster (14 ) (3,000HP-3,495HP) Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 500,000 * 2 Mystery Cards * War Bug Formulawesome! ''Sergeant Tornados'''' : Ah, we're close to the big boss! But now you enter my territory ! It's a war zone out there, soldier!'' Objective: * Build 4 War Bug to unlock race * Collect 6 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 1 hour to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: *War Bug (10 ) (700HP-907HP) *Tank Copter (12 ) (1,000HP-1,495HP) *Zombie Truck (15 ) (1,250HP-1,992HP) *Green Koloss (18 ) (1,850HP-1,998HP) Rewards: * 15 * 15 * 1M * 2 Mystery Cards * Cookster And the Winner Is... Zimba : Congratulations on uncoevring our secret operations, not-so-secret agent! But i'm afraid i can't let interfere any longer ! Objective: * Build 4 Cookster to unlock race * Collect 6 trophies to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the trophies. If you fail to win the trophies in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: *Cookster (12 ) (600HP-996HP) *Koi Koi (14 ) (850HP-1,186HP) *Green Meteorite (? ) (1,400HP-1,944HP) Rewards: * 15 * 15 * 5M * 2 Mystery Cards * Quick Beak Can't Stop The Race! The guilty racers are trying to '''drive away! Gotta race them all!'' Objective: * Build 4 Cookster to unlock race * Continue to win trophies ! You have 30 minutes to win as much trophies as you can. To rank higher, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race and win trophies. Cars available: *Cookster (12 ) (600HP-996HP) *Koi Koi (14 ) (850HP-1,186HP) *Green Meteorite (? ) (1,400HP-1,944HP) Mega Rewards Cars to Unlock *20 - Devorok Rally *206 - Bendy Loebster *105 - Burning Ranger *184 - War Bug *199 - Cookster *223 - Quick Beak Special Workers *Pimp Chimp *Rick Cowardly *Sergeant Tornados Daily Gifts * Day 1: Mystery card (5 boosters) * Day 2: 3 Donuts * Day 3: 3 Donuts * Day 4: 3 Donuts Category:Special Event